Everest
'Everest '''is an upcoming disaster film set to be released on September 18, 2015. The 3D adventure thriller is directed by Baltasar Kormákur and written by Justin Isbell and William Nicholson. Synopsis A climbing expedition on Mt. Everest is devastated by a severe snow storm. Plot A story based on the real events of 1996 Mount Everest disaster in which several climbers died. Disasters * Snow storm (TBA) Cast * Jake Gyllenhaal as Scott Fischer, an expedition group leader * Jason Clarke as Rob Hall, a New Zealander expedition group leader * Sam Worthington as Guy Cotter * Keira Knightley as Jan Arnold, Rob Hall's pregnant wife * Josh Brolin as Beck Weathers, a doctor * John Hawkes as Doug Hansen, a slow climber * Robin Wright as Peach, Weathers' wife * Emily Watson as Helen Wilton * Thomas M. Wright as Michael Groom, an Australian mountain climber. * Martin Henderson as Andy Harris * Michael Kelly as Jon Krakauer * Naoko Mori as Yasuko Namba * Clive Standen as Ed Viesturs * Vanessa Kirby as Sandy Hill * Tom Goodman-Hill as Neal Beidleman * Ingvar Eggert Sigurðsson as Anatoli Boukreev * Charlotte Bøving as Lene Gammelgaard, a successful Danish climber in Fischer's group * Micah Hauptman as David Breashears, a documentary filmmaker and mountaineer Production Development Shooting was scheduled for the film based on the 1996 disastrous expedition to scale Mount Everest to begin in November 2013. Tim Bevan and Eric Fellner are to produce, director Baltasar Kormákur set to direct and the film to be scripted by Simon Beaufoy and Mark Medoff. Pre-production On February 19, 2013, Christian Bale was in talks to join the cast of the disaster film to play Rob Hall, the leader of a New Zealander group who ran Adventure Consultants. On July 17, Jake Gyllenhaal, Josh Brolin, Jason Clarke and John Hawkes joined the lead cast of the film. Bale dropped out of the film around this time. Gyllenhaal will play Scott Fischer, an expedition leader; Brolin will play Beck Weathers, a doctor; Clarke will now play the role of Rob Hall, also an expedition leader; and Hawkes will play Doug Hansen, one of Rob Hall's clients who encounters difficulties on the descent from the summit of Everest. On February 4, 2014, Clive Standen also joined the cast of the film while the shooting is underway. On February 7, 2014 more cast and characters added to the film, which includes Martin Henderson, Emily Watson, Thomas M. Wright and Michael Kelly, Watson will play a motherly base camp figure who works closely with Rob Hall and Kelly will play''Into Thin Air author Jon Krakauer. On February 17th, actor Micah Hauptman was added tGalleo the cast of the film. He'll play the role of filmmaker and mountaineer David Breashears, who directed the 1998 IMAX documentary film Everest. On March 24, 2014, two more joined the cast of the film including Sam Worthington and Robin Wright. Worthington will play Guy Cotter and Wright will play Beck Weathers' wife Peach. On May 1, DailyMail.co.uk revealed that Keira Knightley joined the film as Jan Arnold, to play Rob Hall's pregnant wife. Filming Filming took place in Ötztal Alps in Italy, Iceland and Nepal. Later film shoots took place at Tribhuvan International Airport, Lukla Airport, Namche Bazaar and at the Everest Base Camp, Post-production On July 2, 2014, it was announced that Dario Marianelli would be composing the music for the adventure film. Trivia * English actor Clive Standen was noted saying that filming on location in freezing temperatures had been "tough but fun". * Sony Pictures was also working on a Everest film around the same time of the announcement of Everest, ''there's was to be based on George Mallory and set in the 1920s. When filming had started for ''Everest, Sony Pictures had already named their film ''The Summit. '' Category:2015 Category:3D Films Category:Everest